Secret Warriors Vol 1 1
, , and Stonewall engage the terrorists. In the middle of the fight, H.A.M.M.E.R. agents led by The Sentry show up to clean up the base. The Secret Warriors beat a hasty retreat back to The Cocoon. When they get back, Fury chastises them for getting seen. Hellfire expected a pat on the shoulder. Fury asks where's the lesson in that; Hellfire quotes his lesson of the difference with luck or discipline; he also points out that Fury got that quote from William Westmoreland. Fury shoots back that he might've stolen it from someone else. He tells his team that they deserve a break. Fury and Quake walk in on Phobos, conquering Call of Duty on his Xbox. The former asks if he's been on the computer while they were gone. Phobos answers they it was too easy, so he managed to get Internet for online games. When Fury asks if there is anything else need to be "fixed", Phobos answers that they've run out of pop-tarts. As they leave the room, Fury tells Quake to keep an eye on him. The last thing he needs is Phobos having an apocalyptic meltdown because he got rejected by a girl or goes to bed without food. Daisy then switches the subject to apologize for getting her squad seen, to which Fury reacts coldly to it. Flashing back to a month ago, Fury investigates a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility called The Carousel in Chicago. He takes out two LMDs before taking control of the third to grant him access to the base. He manages to access the bases' computers, accessing everything, from known agents, organizations and command structures. The results he finds are shocking. He copies the data and leaves before the base self-destructs. Later, he infiltrates the White House to warn The President of his findings and to ask why S.H.I.E.L.D. has been dismantled. In the present, Fury discusses the situation with Quake. He explains that there are nine S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities that don't show up in government databases; this doesn't include the 28 secret bases he knows about. He knew whoever showed up would determine how extensively Hydra had infiltrated the government. What happened in Texas wasn't theft, but recovery for Hydra. He then shows on the computer that for it's entire existence, S.H.I.E.L.D. was a puppet organization of Hydra. | Synopsis1 = Nick Fury has added files stolen from the Carousel to his own private research. With them, he has been able to draw conclusions. Hydra has been a factor in human history for centuries, founded in some fashion in Ancient Egypt before dying out during the French Revolution, only to reappear in the aftermath of the Second World War. Wolfgang von Strucker, working with a cabal of Japanese fascists and a hoard of Nazi gold, formed this new terrorist organization to frighten the whole world. In 1949, Strucker used his money to fund the Typhon Group, a front for Hydra, through which the organization could build funds, and manufacture chemical and biological weapons. Later, to provide more funds, he pushed the creation of Echidna Capital Management, a venture capital firm. However, Hydra also worked to found other organizations. Technologist militants like Advanced Idea Mechanics and its multiple splinter factions, political sociopaths like the Secret Empire, and, most shockingly, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the various security agencies that fight Hydra. With this system in place, Hydra could lose every battle and still take over the world. A roster of former SHIELD agents give a list of trusted double agents in the security services. To stop them, Nick Fury resorted to the Caterpillar Files - a list of superhumans who had never been active as heroes or villains, who could be recruited and trained without alerting anyone to his plans. The Caterpillars Fury was able to recruit have been divided into three teams, one of which, working directly under him, was instrumental in the fight against the Skrull invasion. Fury also resorted to a collection of secret bases, hidden around the world, built for his private use during the Cold War. Now, with a list of friends and underlings, a set of facilities to strike from, a list of Hydra bases to watch and attack, a hitlist of targets, and a collection of S.H.I.E.L.D. bases in North America that present immense strategic advantage, Nick Fury plans his next move. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** ** , *** **** * Secret Bases ** Nick Fury's Secret Bases *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow Facilities *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Hydra's Secret Bases *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * Unidentified HYDRA package * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Exploding out of the pages of Secret Invasion and Mighty Avengers!! Nick Fury and his new band of young heroes uncover the darkest secret in the history of the Marvel Universe!! A secret that will crack the internet into tiny little pieces!! A secret that sends the Secret Warriors tumbling into an underworld of rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, super-powered spies, and global criminal organizations. This is the Nick Fury book you've been waiting for! Be there for the Marvel debut of award winning Nightly News creator Jonathan Hickman as he teams up with Secret Warriors co-creator Brian Bendis to unveil a new era in Marvel mania!! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=11025 }}